Las Fieras Fútbol Club 14: Cristina, la Kaiser
by DWKanime15
Summary: La llegada de Cris, una estudiante de intercambio española a la que el fútbol se le da mágicamente sorprende totalmente a las Fieras. Vanessa intentará que entre en el equipo pero, León, a diferencia de todos, se niega. Además, una carta de desafío de un equipo desconocido que los invita al bosque bávaro los llevará hacia una nueva aventura ¿Cómo acabará? ¿Qué le pasa al capitán?
1. Die Ankunft

**Las Fieras FC 14: **

**Annika, la Dama del Dragón/ Cristina, la Kaiser**

***Es continuación de los LIBROS, lo único que cambia es la edad ya que los hice más mayores.**

***El nombre en negrita es el personaje que cuenta la historia (un capítulo puede ser contado por más de un personaje)**

***Las palabrotas de Cris (la maldicion de la bruja y del dragon, y el juramento del fenix, k no esta en este cap) las invente yo al estilo del libro**

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: La llegada**__**  
**_

**-Cris**

Miré por la ventana del avión. Me parecía que iba a descender al infierno. ¿O ya estaba en él?, porque el viaje me estaba resultando ya demasiado largo. Escupitajos asquerosos de bruja verrugosa, vaya pesadilla, a pesar de que ya era la ¿tercera? vez que volaba. Me iba a Alemania de intercambio con una chica llamada Maddie. Sinceramente, espero que no sea una niñita pija de esas vestiditas de rosa. Es mejor que deje de pensar en todo esto y para evitarlo, conecto mi MP5. Una de mis canciones favoritas, Spiel der Spiele (Juega al juego), comenzó a sonar. Y vuelvo a la ventana.

_Al rato..., ya en la casa del intercambio._

¡Alas calavéricas del dragón supersaúrico! ¿Por qué tenía que pasar? Todo empezó al llegar al aeropuerto. El de Munich por desgracia es mucho más grande y creí por un nanosegundo que me iba a perder. Pero Maddie apareció justo a tiempo, por suerte y a la vez por desgracia.

Y es que... era justo lo que más me temía. Apareció con un vestido rosa bastante fosforescente, a lo chicle. Normalmente, eso no sería un problema. Pero no en mi caso. Y es que tengo... una especie de alergia al rosa. Cuando veo demasiado (como lo que llevaba Maddie), se me revuelven las tripas y me dan ganas de vomitar. Que fue lo que hice al ir al baño, tras conocer a su familia y más tarde, ya en casa. Por suerte, mi habitación está pintada de blanco y no de rosa como la de Maddie.

"Rosadas" aparte, Maddie creyó que era gótica. Yo la miré con cara de WTF? cuando me lo preguntó. ¿Qué se supone que tengo yo de gótica? Supongo que vestir de negro. Pero eso es porque es mi COLOR FAVORITO. No todos los que visten de negros son góticos. Ni tampoco todas las chicas, que al hablarles de fútbol, creen que les están hablando en chino. Y yo soy una de esas excepciones. Y me alegra ser buena en este deporte. Pero sería más feliz si pudiese jugar en un equipo. Pero también, soy demasiado buena para el ÚNICO equipo femenino que hay, y según su entrenadora tendría que adaptarme a jugar a su nivel. Vamos, jugar como si fuera un niño pequeño. La capitana del equipo dijo que era mejor que jugase con un equipo a mi nivel, allí solo me aburriría. Yo estaba de acuerdo. Si hubiese un equipo mixto... Prefiero no pensar en ello, mejor me voy a la cama. Mañana empieza la escuela. Espero que no hayan demasiadas chicas como Maddie...


	2. Erste Tag in Schule

_**Capítulo 2: Primer día de clase **_

* * *

_**-Cris**_

Me levanté cuando la alarma de mi móvil sonó. Hacia un rato que oía a Maddie en la ducha. Debía llevar al menos media hora despierta. A mí solo me hacían falta apenas 20 minutos. Me vestí y me arreglé, no demasiado (peinarme, lavarme un poco, lo suficiente) y me senté en la mesa de la cocina, sorprendiendo un poco a la madre de Maddie. Por su cara, supuse que le sorprendía que hubiese aparecido tan rápido ya que Maddie aún tardó algo más. Al rato, ya estábamos en la puerta. El padre de Maddie nos llevó a la escuela. Las amigas de Maddie eran lo que yo en ese momento llamé SPRC, "súper pijas rositas y creídas". Decidí no juntarme con ellas pero Maddie se empeñó en presentarme, aunque no presté atención a ninguno de sus nombres, demostrando lo poco que me importaba. Luego, parecían criticarme por las vistas. Me escaneaban con la mirada como Maddie había hecho ayer. Y comenzaron a cuchichear. Por si acaso, ayer busqué en mi diccionario de alemán la palabra "gótica", no fuera a ser que me volviera a llamar así. Y justo. "Gotisch" salió varias veces en la conversación, incomodándome. El timbre me salvó, en ese momento, la vida. Seguí a Maddie pero me separé y me alejé de los grupitos que se formaron en la clase. Me sentí más a gusto en mi mundo que entre el bullicio incomprensible. La profesora entró en la clase. Todo el mundo (y con todo el mundo, digo TODOS absolutamente, menos yo, claro) se sentó firme en su sitio. "Guten Tag, Frau Müller [1]" era lo único oído en la clase. Yo lo repetí tranquilamente, aunque sabía que no me acostumbraría. Después de todo, en España se les llama por sus nombres. Como no, la profe estuvo conmigo. Y llamó la atención de toda la clase. Me pidió que me presentara.

- Ya veréis que bien habla en inglés - dijo Maddie

- Nein [2] - le dijo la profe y se giró - Auf Deutsch, bitte [3]. Ya me dijeron que tu profesor quería que practicaras

- OK - dije

Se quedaron mirándome. Y comencé...

- Ich heiße Cristina, ich bin dreizehn Jahre alt und ich komme aus Asturias, aus Spanien [4] - sonreí al acabar y miré al resto de la clase. Como no, me miraban como si estuviese hablando chino.

Me extrañó que Maddie también. Recordaba habérselo dicho, pero de seguro había pasado del tema. Oí las críticas de la sorpresa de que supiera alemán.

La profe me indicó donde sentarme y me pidió que sacase los libros que uso con mi profesor de alemán. Así lo hice. Explicó y mandó ejercicios a los demás, y revisó que debía hacer yo. Las clases pasaron más rápido de lo que esperaba. Y llegó el recreo. No sabía lo que hacer. Con el grupo de Maddie no pensaba estar, pero ella me acabó arrastrando. Tampoco tenía nada más que hacer. Sin embargo, hablaban de lo sorprendidas que estaban porque hablase alemán. Hasta que volvieron a escanearme, como si mi ropa estuviera sucia. Y ahí acabó todo lo que soporté a Maddie & co.

- Tienes que cambiarle de estilo. A no ser que eso sea lo que se lleva en España ahora - dijo una

- No es lo que se lleve. Es mi estilo. Y me gusta - dije, a modo de protesta.

- ¿En serio? - dijeron, riéndose. Y Maddie les daba la razón

Eso me hartó. No que Maddie las defendiera, no. Que no me dejaran en paz ni un momento con mi ropa. Soy así y así lo seré.

- ¿Y? - les respondí - Soy así, me visto así y me gusta

- No, como te va a gustar eso. A no ser que seas gótica - dijo Maddie

¡De nuevo! No me retuve y fui a encararme con ella. Hizo ademán de pelearse como una pija. Cogí una de sus manos por la muñeca y apreté.

- ¡Au! - dijo Maddie - Deberías soltar, ¿no crees?

- Pues no, no creo - dije, ya enfadada - Conmigo te puedes meter, pero si te pasas, no sales viva. Y eso es lo que os ha pasado a vosotras. ¡Me habéis hartado! ¿Me oís? Soy la más fuerte de mi clase, igualándome con los chicos. Y más, deja de llamarme gótica. Te he repetido 3700 veces que si me visto así de negro, es porque me gusta y ni TU ni ELLAS va a cambiarme ahora ¿Escuchaste? Y además, no me mareé por el avión sino por tu ropa horrible, rosa y cursi. Le tengo alergia al rosa ¿sabías? Tienes mucha suerte de que no te mate ahora mismo. No me apetece que me castiguen ya nada más llegar- con esto, acabé la descarga de furia, la solté y me giré, poniendo una preciosa sonrisa diabólica. Y me alejé. Prefería estar sola que con ellas.

Pero tampoco estuve sola. Una chica de pelo castaño se me acercó. Estaba en mi clase, se llamaba Vanessa.

- Ha sido genial. Por fin, una chica de clase que ama el negro y detesta el rosa. Y que además ha puesto en su sitio a esas odiosas creídas - dijo

- Danke [5] - respondí - Se lo merecían, ¡por el sagrado fénix del infierno!

- ¡Y que lo digas! ¿Qué tal si te quedas conmigo? Para amigas, mejor que se soporten entre sí, ¿no crees? - dijo

- Claro - acepté encantada. Por fin alguien que me entiende.

* * *

**Traducciones (alemán- español)**

**1-Buenos días, señora Müller**

**2-No**

**3-En alemán, por favor**

**4-Me llamo Cristina, tengo trece años y vengo de Asturias, de España**

**5-Gracias**

**Y "Gotisch" es "gótica"**


	3. Fußballzauberei

_**Capítulo 3: Magia futbolística **_

* * *

**-Vanessa**

¡Puff! Al fin en casa. Aunque lo que ha pasado hoy ha sido genial. No me lo esperaba, ni yo ni nadie.

Y es que cuando Maddie dijo que su amiga española iba a venir, nosotros pensamos que iba a ser igual que ella. Una pija estirada, que viste de rosa y creída. Pues no, todo lo contrario. Igualita a nosotros, por comparar. Vestida de negro y con apariencia peligrosa e intimidante. Lo del recreo ya fue la bomba. Puso a aquellas odiosas en su puñetero sitio, las mandó al infierno donde deberían vivir como víboras que son. Y mi abuela diciendo que hiciese más amigas entre las chicas, pues, mira Oma [1], ya tengo una.

_Días más tarde..._

Hoy decidí invitar a Cris (la nueva) a casa. Oma está muy contenta por haberla invitado. Por precaución, le pedí que no pusiera a la vista nada demasiado rosa. Cuando me preguntó por qué, le dije que decía tener alergia al rosa, que se le revolvían las tripas cuando veía mucho y no quería que se pusiese enferma. Por su cara, pensaba que no lo decía en serio.

- Pues qué bien que tengas amigas nuevas - fue lo único que dijo.

Al menos, no dijo nada sobre la alergia al rosa, lo que me pareció bien. A las pocas horas, Cris llegó. Hacía unos días que su padre le había mandado su bici aquí. Era negra y se parecía a una Pakka (creo sinceramente que es una Pakka, pero nunca se lo he preguntado) Desde entonces, Cris se había negado a ir con Maddie en coche a la escuela sino que quedábamos e íbamos en bici. Las Fieras notaban raro que no fuese con ellos pero desde que Cris iba conmigo, entendían que nos habíamos hecho amigas y simplemente hablaba mucho con ellos al entrenar en Teufelstopf. "Hoy hay entreno a las 6" me recordaron varias veces. Como si los fuese a dejar tirados.

Presenté a Cris a Oma, y nos fuimos a la cocina a merendar. Mi abuela intentaba saber cada vez más sobre Cris y la acribillaba a preguntas, a menudo tontas. Lo dejamos nada más comer y fuimos al jardín. Como no sabía que hacer, entré dentro a ver si tenía algo con lo que jugar fuera. Tenía mi balón de fútbol, claro está, que estaba quieto en el jardín. Pero, temía que a Cris no le gustase el fútbol.

Me sorprendió el timbre de la puerta. Oma fue a abrir y me llamó. "Vanessa, son tus amigos" dijo. Me extrañé. ¿No se suponía que nos veríamos en Teufelstopf en una hora?

Aún así, fui a la puerta.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunté - ¿Por qué estáis aquí?

- Hay entreno, ¿o no lo recordabas? - dijo Raban

- Pero a las 6 ¿o no? - dije

- No, es ahora, a las 5 - dijo Juli

Esto tenía que ser una broma.

- Pues yo recuerdo que Willi dijo a las 6 - dije

- No, a las 5 - me llevó la contraria Jojo - Aparte, ya fuimos a Teufelstopf y no estaba. Se habrá olvidado también.

- No lo creo, eso yo también lo vi raro - dijo Fabi

Cogí el móvil y le mandé un SMS a Willi. Su respuesta fue simple: a las 6.

- Pues Willi dice que es a las 6 - dije - Podéis verlo vosotros mismos - les enseñé la pantalla del móvil.

- ¡Santa pantera de los cielos felinos! - maldijo Rocce. Y el resto del equipo estaba de acuerdo.

Vaya mal que les iba la memoria. Oma los invitó a pasar aunque ellos quisieran irse. Pero Raban llamó la atención de todos.

- ¡Por el sagrado rinoceronte de Sakra! ¿Habéis visto eso? - dijo

Nos acercamos a la ventana. Daba al jardín. Al igual que Raban y los demás yo tampoco podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Cris, a la cual hacía ya varios minutos había dejado sola con el pretexto de ir a por algo con lo que jugar, estaba jugando con mi balón. Más bien, haciendo acrobacias con él. Lo pateaba hacia arriba, y lo volvía a patear más tarde de formas increíbles. Solo habíamos visto a Rocce y a León hacerlo alguna vez. También tiró algún que otro tiro contra la pared. Los chicos soltaron sus maldiciones en forma de admiración y el "es buenísima" salió de la boca de Fabi segundos después. Yo ya tenía una preocupación menos. Cris nos vio y casi el balón se le cae pero logró controlarlo y posarlo en el suelo. Me miró con cara de "¿Qué demonios hacen ellos aquí?" Los chicos comprendieron que era mejor que se fueran aunque su asombro seguía siendo el mismo. Me despedí de ellos. Marlon, sin que lo oyeran los demás, me pidió si la llevaba al entreno. Respondí que lo intentaría. Tras que desaparecieran, fui al jardín. Cris me esperaba.

- ¿Por qué estaban aquí? - preguntó

- Pensaron que el entreno de hoy era a las 5 y me venían a buscar. Pero es a las 6 - dije

- ¿Y qué opinan? - dijo

- ¿De qué? - pregunté

- De qué va a ser - respondió. Lo sabía perfectamente

- Oí que eres buenísima y se asombraron bastante. Y Marlon me preguntó si te llevaba al entreno - dije

Ella sonrió. Me extrañé.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - pregunté

- Estoy contenta. Tú dijiste que no se asombraban mucho - dijo

- Ya, pero ¿por qué no me dijiste que jugabas al fútbol? - le reproché

- Porque lo hago a veces. No tengo equipo. El único de chicas es demasiado malo para mí. Y no hay equipos mixtos como el tuyo - me dijo

- Ya... Oye, ¿y si pruebas a entrar en las Fieras? - le dije - Vienes hoy al entreno conmigo y lo intentas. No creo que te rechacen, eres muy buena. Lo que hiciste se lo vi hacer a Rocce y a León una vez nada más

- Vale, espero hacerlo bien - dijo

- Lo harás genial, no te preocupes - dije

* * *

**Traducciones (alemán- español)**

**1- Abuela (en forma corta o algo así)**


End file.
